Taming Brittany
by Phoenix hemo
Summary: All Brittany wanted was to have a hot, no-strings-attached affair with Santana Lopez. Single-minded in her pursuit, she wasn't prepared for what happened next.Santana turned the tables on her.Santana doesn't want an affair, she wants forever. To get it, she needs to conquer Brittany's fears, harness her wildness.She needs to tame Brittany. First G/P story..please R&R...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

In a sea of elegantly dressed beautiful people, Santana had eyes for only one woman. She sipped her drink, unable to take her gaze off Brittany Pierce. Brooding, Santana studied the curve of her hip, the graceful arch of her neck. She followed the luxurious fall of her golden hair down the length of her spine. Every smile, every pout of her lush, kissable lips, was designed to bring Santana to her knees.

From across the room she turned and caught her stare. Santana didn't bother to avert her eyes. What's the use? The air between them sizzled. Her body began to respond. Her ears buzzed. She ceased to hear the music and the lively party conversation that surrounded her. Everything else faded in the background when Brittany boldly cocked her head and raised her brows.

Santana allowed herself a small smile and shrugged. The ball's in your court. The luscious red-painted lips parted and exposed even white teeth. Even from this distance she was blindsided by the power of Brittany's smile. Her blood simmered, but her hooded eyes hid the answering heat she ignited. Every muscle tightened in anticipation. What's your next move, Britt? She didn't have to wait long, watching intently as she glided through the crowd.

Santana smiled wryly. Temptation was walking towards her wearing a short silk dress that flaunted long, shapely legs and four-inch stiletto heels that encased narrow, sexy feet. If she had one weakness, it was Brittany, but it wouldn't do to let her know that. It would give her too much of an advantage. She shifted and gripped her drink firmly when Brittany came to a halt in front of her.

"San."

Santana took a deep breath. Her voice was sinful, like the rest of her. It reminded Santana of dark nights and long hours of hot sex. Brittany looked up at the Latina through her long, sooty lashes. "You're not having a good time?"

"Why do you say that?" Santana smelled her scent, subtle and light. It teased her senses. Made her want to nuzzle that soft spot at the base of her throat and seek out the secret places she misted with perfume. The Blonde's shoulders moved in a careless shrug.

"You're hiding in this corner. It's not like you to hide."

"Who says I'm hiding?" Santana shot her a lazy smile. "I'm just enjoying the view."

The dress Brittany was wearing was enough to make anyone sit up and take notice. It was bold red—silky—and draped over her in a way that fired one's imagination. It certainly fired hers.

Those lush red lips curved. "No date tonight?"

The smooth line of her throat drew the Latina's gaze, before it slipped lower to her shadowed cleavage. She itched to pull down and see what was artfully hidden underneath the elegant silk dress. "Keeping tabs on me, Britt?"

Her full lips kissed the crystal wine goblet she held as she sipped her drink. They glistened damply in a siren's smile. A pang of envy consumed the Latina. She wanted to know her taste, wanted to run her tongue over her lips and dampen them herself.

Brittany tilted her head. "Maybe like me, you're ready for something new."

Santana's body clenched at her words, followed by a flash of irritation. She was getting damn tired of this cat-and-mouse game. She frowned and threw her a dark look.

"What do you want Brittany?"

She just grinned and took the Latina's glass, placing it on a nearby table along with hers. To Santana's surprise, she pulled her out to the dance floor and glided into her arms. After a moment's hesitation, she pulled Brittany closer and gripped her hips as she swayed sinuously to the slow, jazzy music. It felt good to hold her. The soft brush of her body against her only whetted her appetite.

Soon she was steeped in her scent and lost in the feel of her voluptuous curves. She boldly smoothed a hand over her round ass. No panty line. What the hell did she have on underneath?

Somehow they ended up in a secluded corner, hidden by a couple of huge potted plants. A soft hand came up to touch the Latina's face. "Kiss me." Santana held the Blonde steady when she shifted closer to her. Unbelievable. In the middle of her mother's party, in a crowded ballroom, she was sporting a raging hard-on. What's worse, the little minx knew it. Her sexy pouting smile told her so.

"You're asking for trouble." None too gently, she pulled away from Brittany and headed for the French doors. Once outside, she pulled air into her parched lungs. Seeking solitude, she stalked around the length of the swimming pool to a shadowed corner of the backyard. She wrapped her arms around herself and surveyed the pale reflection of the moonlight on the tranquil water.

The cool evening quickly enveloped her in its embrace. The heady smell of late-blooming flowers was redolent in the thick night air. Perfect for seduction. If she was superstitious, she would think nature was conspiring to aid in her downfall.

A great shuddering breath squeezed from her lungs. She'd wanted Brittany for years—but she was untouchable, forbidden. It was an implicit rule—don't sleep with your little sister's best friend. Tonight was different. Tonight she was feeling none of the usual restraint. Tonight she wanted to take. She was on the verge of falling headlong into Brittany's willing arms. _I'm sick of walking around with a fucking hard-on. _

"Are you afraid that once you kiss me you won't be able to stop?" Brittany's soft voice floated into the silence, heavy with challenge. She'd been so lost in thought she hadn't even heard the girl approach. She slowly turned to face her. "You're playing with fire." Brittany brushed against her, igniting the flames. "Then play with me, San. Let's burn together." She took the Latina's hand and placed it on her breast. _Fuck_, Santana cursed softly. She was no more able to stop herself from curving around the plump mound, than from brushing the turgid tip that pushed insistently against her silk dress. "No, Britt." Brittany lifted her chin. "Why won't you admit you want me, too?"

"Take my advice and please leave me," she repeated in a strangled voice.

Brittany stepped closer, trapping her hand between them. "You're a fraud, Santana. How many times have I caught you looking at me when you thought I didn't notice? Just tonight you couldn't take your eyes off me."

She clenched her jaw tight and didn't answer.

Brittany reached up and gave her an open mouthed kiss. She held herself rigid, but could only do it for a few seconds before she allowed her lips to soften against the Blonde's. The kiss was slow and full of heat. With her tongue, Brittany skilfully drew her into an erotic duelling game that knocked her off her feet. She was dazed when it ended.

Brittany's sweet breath fanned gently against her lips. "It's only fair to warn you. I don't give up easily." She turned and sashayed the few feet to the pool house. Santana followed her with her gaze as she opened the door and quietly shut it behind her. Moments later, lights came on in the bungalow and cast distorted shadows on the swimming pool.

Her fists clenched. She couldn't go on like this much longer. She needed to take care of this simmering attraction between them. Simmering? It was a fucking furnace, ready to explode. Brittany was one hell of a package, sexy as all get out and not afraid to show it.

Her eyes locked on the closed door. _What am I going to do with you, Britt?_ But deep down inside, she was afraid it was a inescapable conclusion. She was a goner, ready to succumb and lose herself in the blonde's delicious body. She froze as the door opened once again. The evening temperature instantly rose several degrees as Brittany appeared on the threshold. One long, shapely leg was propped up on an antique chair. Ensnared, knowing she shouldn't, but unable to stop herself, she watched eagerly as Brittany rolled down her thigh-high stocking. She greedily devoured every inch of skin Brittany revealed. The other stocking followed the first. She drew in a shaky breath. Any minute now, somebody was going to come out of the French doors and witness the little striptease. The words she was about to say stuck in her throat when Brittany lowered her dress and pushed it down her hips. Her tongue wedged to the roof of her mouth and she couldn't look away as Brittany shimmied seductively out of it. Her teeth snapped together at the sight of the blonde's bare breasts. They were more beautiful than she'd imagined, lush and full, tipped with dusky pink areolas. She could only stare as Brittany bent and discarded the flimsy thong she wore. Brittany straightened. Her fingertip brushed against her nipple before coasting down her smooth belly. "I want you here," her fingers disappeared between the plump lips of her core, "deep inside me. I want you to fuck me, San. I'm not afraid to admit it."

Her gaze drifted down Santana's front, where her eager cock pushed against her tight dress unashamedly. "I know you want me, too. What are you going to do about it?" Brittany asked, her voice low and husky. Brittany walked away, leaving the door open in blatant invitation.

Santana swallowed thickly._ Goddammit_.

Once she accepted the Blonde's challenge, nothing was going to be the same. But she was only human—and she'd just reached the point of no return. She stepped towards the pool house.

She was ready to fall.

* * *

Brittany trembled in front of the dresser mirror. Her heart thudded nervously. She'd never stripped to seduce a woman before.

Would it work?

The door behind her closed firmly. Her heart leapt to her throat as Santana appeared behind her. An air of recklessness surrounded the Latina—she looked dangerous. Sharp tension filled the air.

Their eyes met in the mirror. "Did you enjoy the show?"

She gave a short, strained laugh as she came closer. "The little striptease? I would have to be made of stone not to enjoy it." She bent and kissed the soft spot where Brittany's shoulder and neck met. "What am I going to do with you B?"

Brittany had waited so long for this, there was no backing out now. Brittany turned and faced her, expelling a trembling breath.

"Whatever you want Baby."

She rubbed against the Blonde's and shook her head. "You're too used to men worshiping at your feet."

Brittany arched to her touch. A thousand needles of sensation struck her all at once, sucking her breath away. "I've wanted you for a long time, San."

She licked the soft shell of her ear. "I know."

"You want me, too." In a bold move, Brittany took her hand and placed it within the moist folds of her core. Her frustration mounted when the Latina kept stubbornly still.

"You're too used to calling the shots when it comes to sex."

Her breath came out shaky. "What's that got to do with us?" Brittany pushed the zipper down Santana's dress and let it fall to the floor. Her underwear were no match for her determined fingers.

Soon, the Latina lost her bra and was standing just in her boy shorts. Her gaze was frankly admiring as Brittany took in the rippled muscles of her stomach and the luscious mounds which were begging to be devoured. Her body was hot enough to melt any one's defences. She screamed sex, sex, sex.

And boy, Brittany wanted lots of it with her.

Brittany quickly took a hold of each of her brests and massaged them softly eliciting a soft moan from the Latina. She took a hardening nipple in her mouth and slid her free hand down the tanned washboard abs to dip a finger briefly in her navel before going further down and disappeared into her shorts. Santana's muscles contracted under her light touch. Brittany pulled her shorts down, at the same time standing on to fasten her lips to the tanned girl's neck.

"Brittany," she growled warningly.

It was too late to stop. Brittany pushed the shorts down her thighs. Brittany breathed deeply before she dropped to her knees in front of her and pulled out the heavily engorged cock. Her mouth went dry. It was thick and long with a broad mushroom-shaped head.

"I need to taste you."

Santana closed her eyes in surrender. A deep thrill slithered down the Blonde's spine and converged on her core. Brittany tongued her quickly, briefly. The thick head of her cock nudged her lips. "Lick it, Britt." One slow flick of her tongue tore a muted groan from the Latina. Brittany licked around and around, relaxed and unhurried.

Santana gritted her teeth. "Suck all of it B. No more teasing."

Excitement wound through her bloodstream at the growled order. Santana's voice was raspy, her breathing rough and uneven. Brittany's lips covered the wide head, enveloping her in her mouth. Her tongue stroked and licked and teased. The hungry, choked moan she uttered brought fresh moisture to her centre. Brittany sucked slow and deep, lingering over every lick and tight, wet suction. She was delicious. Her hand came up and cupped her round ass, holding her in position. The feel of the baby-soft skin in contrast to the strength of her body tore at her control. Her pulse raced madly. There were so many things Brittany wanted to do to bring Santana pleasure. Only with Santana did Brittany feel this out of control, this eager to please. The harsh groan the latina expelled was like music to her ears. Brittany looked up, noting the tight lines of strain around her beautiful lips and felt the powerful tremor that rocked her. A heady feeling of triumph filled her.

"You're gonna make me come B," she warned gutturally.

"Hmmm." Brittany stretched her lips over her and started all over again, going deeper and faster, intensifying her caresses. "Damn it, Britt," Santana moaned desperately before surrendering. All the warning Brittany got was a grunt a mere second before she blasted deep in her mouth. Brittany worked her throat as she enthusiastically swallowed. Brittany gradually relaxed and licked up the last drop, before lovingly kissing the tip of the softening member cupped in her palm.

Santana pulled her up and buried her face in her shoulder. "God Baby, you're incredible."

Brittany rubbed her breasts against the Latina's soft chest, her nipples puckering tightly. Brittany couldn't stop touching her, running her lips down her neck, her throat, back up to her ear.

"I want to taste every inch of you baby." Santana stood on her tiptoes and took her mouth in a blazingly hot kiss.

Her eyes drifted closed as Brittany clung to her and willingly went along for the ride. She touched her everywhere. Brittany moaned and shuddered. Her fingertips feathered down her front and encircled her breasts, going around and around in ever smaller circles until they surrounded the taut tips. Brittany arched her back and whimpered a protest. Santana uttered a strained laugh before she obliged her by brushing against her nipples. It wasn't enough. Her next breath was taken from her as she pulled and squeezed and sent sparks of pleasure shooting through her.

"But I don't think I'll be able to wait that long," Santana muttered thickly.

"San," Brittany moaned.

Santana's hand slid down finding the smooth skin of her core. She delved into the moist folds and honed in on her clit. A feverish shiver overtook her, her world rocked and trembled. Brittany was as weak as a baby in Santana's arms, parting her legs wider at her muttered order.

It didn't take long for her to come—Brittany was too aroused for that. With a soft cry, Brittany exploded in absolute rapture. Santana helped her ride out her orgasm, fingers still deep in her body, pulling the last tremor from the very depths of her being. After the dizzying ride was over, Brittany clung to her weakly.

Santana kissed her softly before pulling away from her gently and getting redressed.

"Be at my place tomorrow night at seven." Santana pressed another brief, hard kiss on her parted lips before walking out the way she came in.

Brittany slumped on the chair. That was it? Seething with frustration, she stared at the closed door. The night was supposed to end differently. Visions of sweat-slicked bodies writhing on tangled sheets filled her mind. That was how Brittany wanted to spend the night with Santana. The taste she'd had of the Latina was all too brief. Brittany wanted more. A whole lot more.

Brittany needed to fuck her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Brittany walked into her apartment, arms full with multi colored shopping bags. Giddy with excitement, she tossed them down on her bed and pulled out the dress she'd bought for her date with Santana tonight. A dress designed to knock the Latina's socks off. Along with anything else she's wearing. She grinned. The dress was a heavenly blue creation that whispered and flowed with every movement. All it had taken was one look and Brittany fell in love. It was outrageously expensive and took a big chunk out of her savings, but what the hell. She held the dress up in front of the mirror. It was deceptively simple, yet sexy. Perfect. She tossed the dress on the bed and looked at her reflection critically. Her body was the slim, svelte kind. In her opinion she was a bit too slim. She wished she had a bit more curves like a certain sexy latina. She made a face. Nothing she could do about that. She examined her legs. They weren't half bad. Toned and long and they seemed as if they went on forever.

With a careless shrug, she turned away from the mirror and walked to the kitchen. Picking up the mail from the tiled counter, she flipped through the pile. At the bottom was a thick, cream-colored envelope. Her stomach sank. With an all-too-familiar feeling of dread, she tore it open and pulled out the elegantly embossed contents. It was an invitation to her mother's seventh wedding. Her lips twisted. So husband number six hadn't worked out after all. What else was new? It sure didn't take Susan Pierce-Montgomery-and a-slew-of-other-names long to find victim number seven. Brittany eyed the costly paper used for the invitation. Why did her Mom even bother? She had no intention of being a part of her mother's insane need to marry every man she dated. It made a mockery of the institution of marriage. With a heavy sigh, she tossed the invitation back on the counter and trudged to the shower. Long ago she had decided that marriage was not for her. Love was a temporary feeling, and commitment was something very few people could live up to. Just look at her Mom. She was the perfect example that showed getting married didn't mean a damn thing anymore.

Thick steam slowly filled the bathroom. Her thoughts churned painfully, dominated by bitter memories. Her gaze followed the water as it flushed down her body before continuing down the drain. I wish I could get rid of my troubles that way. She raised her face to the gentle massage of the shower. If only it were that easy.

* * *

The taxi dropped her off in front of the Upper East Side townhouse Santana called home. Her knees shook so badly she almost tripped on the ridiculously high heels she wore. A nervous laugh made its way out of her trembling lips. Butterflies flitted around her stomach frantically and her hands were cold and damp. She navigated the steps up to the front door and moved to press the doorbell. The door opened abruptly and Santana stood on the threshold. Brittany swallowed at the sight of her in a dark brown shirt that brought out the color of her eyes. She looked delicious. Santana was just as busy devouring her, her murmured greeting washing over Brittany. Heat began to claw its way up her insides. Would it be a terrible faux pas if she pulled off her clothes and just asked the latina to fuck her right here? She blushed at the thought. In the next second, her mind went blank as Santana bent and gave her a slow, toe-curling kiss. When next Brittany was aware, she had pulled her inside.

Santana's eyes gleamed sexily.

"Hi." Warmth flooded her insides at the intimacy in the latina's tone.

"Hi." Santana's hands splayed on her back, restlessly wandering up and down. A short tug brought her up close to the tanned girl.

"You look beautiful." The heat emanating from Santana threatened to burn right through her dress.

Her breath caught in her throat as she brushed against the erection she sported.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

She swooped down and gave her several short, teasing kisses. Their lips touched and parted over and over. Heat pooled in Brittany's core. Her nipples pushed insistently against the silk of her dress, the soft material rasping deliciously against the taut tips.

"Are you hungry?" Santana asked, her breath fanning the soft skin of her neck.

She laughed huskily. "Not for food." Their lips found their way to each other and their tongues tangled. Brittany began to burn. Not a slow burn, but a firestorm that suddenly broke and raged. Santana was unstoppable, a driving force that pushed through and completely overtook her. Her zipper loosened. With a little help from the latina, her dress fell in a puddle at her feet. Her unfettered breasts fell into Santana's hands, their swollen tips pushing hard against her palms.

Brittany whimpered in need, busy unbuttoning her shirt. She backed her against a wall and impatiently pushed her hands aside, ripping her shirt open, uncaring that buttons went flying in all directions. Drugged by the latina's kisses, she rubbed against her, their boobs smashing together and their nipples two tight points that bought them pleasure each time they rubbed against their partner .

"Let's get rid of this," Santana muttered impatiently. One sharp tug was all it took to tear the flimsy thong away from Brittany's hips. Her legs rubbed restlessly together, falling open to let one strong thigh in between. Santana's knee slid between hers, the faint rasping feel of her jeans against her inner thigh driving her crazy. Santana gripped her tightly and lifted until her breasts were level with her mouth. A long moan was elicited from Brittany as she mouthed the sensitive tips. She held Santana to her and desperately tried to push more of her flesh against the smaller girl.

"You taste so good, B." Her voice was low and raspy.

"San," she gasped desperately, feeling herself burn hotter and hotter. "I'm right here baby" Santana assured her. She suckled the soft skin of Brittany's neck, her hands curving around the blonde's smooth ass. Brittany fought to relax, fought to breathe and stay standing. She clung to the latina tightly, moaning desperately at the brief swipe she gave her sopping center. In the next second, she was whimpering incoherently as nimble fingers plunged inside. Her hips arched to the touch, ripples of heat penetrating her womb. She climbed higher, and knew she wasn't going to last. Santana's dark head was pillowed against her chest. All she could focus on was her lips, her hands, and oh God, her tongue. The Latina was driving her insane. "I need to—" she grabbed her belt and pulled it from the loops, "—help me, San!" Santana finished the job herself, pushing down her pants. Her erect cock nudged the lips of Brittany's wet center. "I'm sorry Baby," she muttered, breathing heavily. Santana hitched the blonde's legs higher around her waist. "I'll make it up to you next time," was all she said before her cock pushed through Brittany's channel and slid home.

Her breath shuddered. Brittany closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around the latina's neck. Santana filled every inch and took what was offered with no apologies. It was rough and primal. And it was oh so good, Brittany thought dizzily. The tender tissues of her most intimate place were assaulted by the unforgiving rhythm they adopted. "Fuck me," she whispered in Santana's ear. "Don't ever stop." A violent tremor rocked her. Santana thrust deeper, the primitive animal in her taking over. Brittany wasn't any better, moaning and pleading with Santana to continue. Sweat slicked the latina's back, Brittany's hands sliding against the hot, tanned skin. Her legs locked tight around Santana as she stroked deep inside her moist depths. Brittany screamed Santana's name as pleasure exploded inside her—she contracted wildly around her cock. Santana gripped her hips and held her still as she let out a rough groan and followed her over. Hot seed splashed the clenching walls of her pussy as she greedily absorbed every tremor that shook her body. She panted, waiting for her pulse to go back to normal. The sound of Santana's heavy breathing washed over her. Her lips curved. She wasn't the only one who was thoroughly shaken up. Santana slid her hands under Brittany's legs, hooking them firmly around her waist before heading up the winding staircase. Brittany hung on, wide-eyed and flushed with embarrassment.

"Put me down, San," she mumbled against the latina's neck. "I'm too heavy for you to carry up the stairs now."

"Shut up Baby," Santana replied in an affectionate tone.

* * *

The ascent was pure torment as Santana's still-lodged cock shifted and thrust in her as they took the stairs one step at a time. Unbelievably, a kernel of arousal grew and blossomed inside her once more. Her pussy clenched rhythmically. Santana thickened inside her, growing long and hard during the final steps up the stairs. There was no stopping the low moan that erupted from between Brittany's lips. One look at Santana and she knew she was in as deep as she was. Tightening her hold on the shorter girl, she lifted up and down, eyes closing at the sheer pleasure of impaling herself on her.

"You're killing me Britt" Santana gritted out as she kicked her bedroom door open. Brittany's gaze was glued to her lips, dazed and consumed by the hunger to possess them. She ran her tongue around and around the firm curves of the latina's upper and lower lip, quickly slipping in between to graze her perfect teeth. She gasped at the strong hand that curved around her nape and pulled her hair back, tipping her face up. "You're so beautiful, B." Santana's gaze grew hooded, her brown eyes seemed endless. "Baby, I want to slow down and make love to you properly, but I don't know if I have the patience to do that." Santana licked the side of the blonde's neck. "I wanna taste your sweetness B, I wanna memorize every delicious inch and every curve of your beautiful body baby."

"San," Brittany whimpered. Santana took her lips in a kiss that consumed, fuelled and soothed. But it was too late—Brittany was already on fire. Santana gently deposited her on the bed, slipping out of her. The latina's cock glistened damply with their combined juices as it rose between them. A soft moan of protest slipped from Brittany's lips, feeling empty without Santana inside her. Santana ignored her whimpering, trailing her fingers down to the blonde's breasts. She squeezed them gently, pushing the mounds together. "These have driven me crazy. I could suck your nipples for hours." She dipped and pulled a swollen tip deep in to her mouth, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked. Brittany dug her fingers through the raven hair and sought to get closer. In one swift stroke, Santana pushed inside her pussy once more. The latina drew in a shaky breath and held still.

"Oh my god san," Brittany cried out helplessly. "I can feel you so deep, Baby." Santana gave a small grin before she sat back on her hips, draping Brittany's legs over hers. It was the most beautiful thing in the world to have the latina openly admire her. Her intense dark eyes raked over her. Brittany writhed on the bed, mutely begging Santana to move.

"Touch your breasts," the latina muttered hoarsely. More than willing to play her game, Brittany cupped the full weight of the heavy mounds in her hands and rotated her palms against the taut tips. Santana's eyes glinted hotly. She gave her two deep strokes that brought a moan to her lips. Santana palmed her ass and squeezed. Brittany drew in a huge shuddering breath. Blunt-tipped fingers rubbed suggestively against the puckered rosebud between her cheeks. "San baby?" Desire mixed with apprehension filled that one word. "I want to fuck you here," Santana whispered raspingly. "I want to watch my cock go deep in your ass and fuck you out of your mind." Just like that, she came. The words the latina uttered sounded unbelievably sexy, so forbidden that she just toppled over. Dimly, she heard Santana's strangled groan above her as she pounded into her. Santana went deep again and again until she came with one great thrust. Brittany trembled, caught in a whirl of pleasure so intense it was painful. Feeling as weak and helpless as a baby, she didn't protest as the latina settled down next to her and pulled her impossibly closer.

Closing her eyes, she snuggled against Santana's warmth with a content smile on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Hey guys..i'm so overwhelmed by the response i got from you guys that i just couldn't wait to update..i 'm so happy you guys like this..i wanna thank everyone for the awesome reviews and especially i wanna thank definitelyalopez for the awesome feed back and the ideas you gave..i will most definitely be using some of it..:) so read and review guys..i just wanna say originally i was planning on this being a 4 chapter fic with an epilogue and i have already finished writing the whole story but i was wondering if you guys would like it if it was longer?like maybe see a jealous Britt?and i also wanna say that i'm sorry if there's too much smut in it..and i would really like it if you guys can explain to me what words i can and can't use when describing sexual stuff..you know what i mean ;) anyway enough of my rant..enjoy :)

Chapter Three

Brittany walked into the café and headed directly to the small table tucked in the back of the coffee shop. Saturday brunch was a tradition for her and Rachel, something they'd done faithfully for years. Now it was every other Saturday since Rachel's marriage. Her lips twitched. Finn was very possessive of his wife's time.

"It's about time you got here," Rachel began in a teasing tone. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

"Sorry," she muttered. "I overslept."

Interest glowed in her best friend's eyes. "Hmmmm. Do tell."

Brittany didn't answer as the waitress came with two steaming cups of coffee and took their order before leaving. Rachel looked at her expectantly.

"Well? Who was the date?"

She used the excuse of sipping her coffee to delay answering. But Rachel wasn't about to be deterred. "You're stalling, Brittany. Do I know this guy?"

She choked. The coffee really was too hot.

Rachel's eyes narrowed shrewdly. "That's it, isn't it? I know this guy. That's why you're being so secretive."

Brittany hid her troubled gaze behind lowered eyelashes. She'd left Santana in the wee hours of the morning. She'd been asleep on her stomach, the thin sheet low over her hips and a muscular arm stretched out on her side.

Santana expected her to stay, that much she knew. But she'd never stayed overnight with anybody. Ever. It smacked too much of a willingness to commit and raised too many expectations. She sighed. She'd no doubt deal with the latina later.

A frown furrowed the smooth skin on Rachel's forehead. "This isn't like you, Brittany. You're usually more forthcoming than this." She leaned forward. "Is everything all right?"

Brittany winced inwardly. _Everything's peachy. Oh and by the way, I just slept with your sister._ "Of course. I'm just a little tired, that's all."

Rachel was about to say something but stopped when she glanced behind Brittany. Her eyes widened with surprise then she grinned with delight.

"Well, hello. I thought you had an early golf game today."

Finn bent down to kiss his wife on the lips. "That's what I thought, too. Imagine my surprise when Santana showed up on our doorstep this morning."

At the mention of Santana's name, Brittany stiffened. Her stomach sank with dread. Please, please don't let Santana be here.

Finn sat down next to his wife and gave Brittany an enigmatic grin. "Hey, Brittany."

Brittany forced herself to give him a small smile. "Finn."

Rachel focused her gaze behind Brittany. "Sanny, are you just going to stand there or are you going to join us?"

_Oh fuck no. _

A tanned hand pulled out the chair next to her. "Hello, Brittany." With reluctance, she turned to Santana. "Good morning Santana," she replied politely. She couldn't decipher the expression in the latina's eyes. There was an air of brooding calm about her. What was she doing here?

Rachel's gaze held a touch of curiosity. The sudden tension in the air was noticeable. "Well, this is nice, us having brunch together."

Santana hooked an arm casually on Brittany's chair. "I actually had other plans sis. But when I woke up this morning, everything changed."

Brittany sat stiffly, unmoving. Santana obviously wasn't pleased, that much she could tell. She hoped she wouldn't say anything about what had happened last night. She had no wish to air their private issues in front of Rachel and Finn.

"Oh that's too bad Sanny," Rachel said with a nod. "But I guess it worked out for the better then. I can't remember the last time the four of us have been together like this."

Finn ran a hand down his wife's cheek. "You've been rather busy lately, honey." He grinned. "With me."

A light blush spread across Rachel's cheeks as she looked at Finn with clear adoration. "Yes, I have, haven't I?"

They fell silent as the waitress brought over two more cups of coffee. Brittany used this chance to take a deep breath and compose herself. It was no use letting Santana see how rattled she was that she was here. She took a sip of her rapidly cooling coffee.

"So, Brittany," Santana began in a conversational tone. "Why did you sneak out last night?"

Brittany gasped and almost choked. Her hand shook so badly she had to put the cup back on the table quickly. She swallowed and caught Rachel's look of open-mouthed surprise. Finn sat back with a half-grin. The rat. He already knew. When she finally turned to Santana, it was to see the latina looking back at her, casual as you please, as if she hadn't just dropped a bombshell in front of her sister.

Well, Brittany could give as well as she could. She raised an eyebrow and countered in a tart voice, "You were sleeping like a baby. I didn't want to wake you up."

Rachel blinked and looked back and forth between her sister and her best friend. There were a thousand questions in her eyes but Finn stood up and pulled her along. "Come on, honey. Let's go."

She stood up reluctantly. "But—"

Finn wasn't to be deterred. "I think it's best if we leave them to it," he said quietly but firmly. "Besides you need to take care of your husband," he added teasingly.

Rachel relented. "I thought I just did that this morning." She turned to Brittany, her tone serious, "We have to talk." Brittany gave a tight nod and watched as Finn and Rachel walked away. As soon as they were out of earshot, she turned to Santana furiously. "How could you do that? Why did you have to let them know about us?"

Santana crossed her arms and gazed back at the blonde calmly. "Why not B?"

"Why not?" she repeated. "Because things could get unpleasant after…after," she trailed off.

Santana raised her eyebrows, waiting for Brittany to continue.

"After we—" she began, then took a deep breath before continuing, "after this is over."

"I'm not even close to being done with you, Brittany," Santana countered softly. "Not by a long shot."

Brittany flushed. "I just thought we could keep this between us. Rachel's my best friend, and you and I will still cross paths in the future."

Santana leaned forward and stuck her face close to Brittany's. "What made you think I'd want to hide the fact that we're sleeping together B?" She snorted in disdain.

Brittany glimpsed the anger the latina was holding in. Her dark eyes blazed hotly. "You always spend the holidays with my family, Brittany. Did you think I was going to let my mother put us in different rooms at Thanksgiving or Christmas?" Santana shook her head. "I'll make sure she puts us in the same room. And I'll make you scream so loud while I fuck you that there won't be any doubt in anybody's mind what we're doing."

Brittany glared at her even as the heat her words generated started spreading through her susceptible body. "I just thought we could be discreet about this."

"I'm not about to sneak around like some kid," Santana declared with barely leashed anger. "We're both adults and if we choose to sleep with each other, then it's nobody's fucking business but ours. Now come here and give me the good morning kiss you cheated me out of."

She exhaled loudly. She was still pissed. "I don't think—"

"Come here. Now B."

With a resentful huff, she scooted her chair closer. "This really is not—"

Santana curved a hand around her nape and pulled. She captured the blonde's lips in a kiss so hot it curled her toes and effectively shut her up. It took mere seconds before Brittany was lost in the driving possession of Santana's lips and tongue as it tangled with her own. She was dazed when the latina finally let her up for air.

"Baby I don't care who knows that we're sleeping together," Santana muttered against her lips. "I want everybody to know that I'm fucking you every day, every night and all the hours in between."

Brittany gulped.

"I'm not going to hide you, Britt," She finished softly.

She uttered a defeated sigh. "I don't want to, either. I just wanted to avoid any awkwardness when—when this is over," she added lamely.

Santana gazed into her eyes for long moments before she released an exasperated sigh. "You think too much B." She stood up and tossed some bills on the table before threading her fingers with Brittany's. "Let's go." Brittany grabbed her purse. "Where are we going?"

Santana grinned, looking more relaxed. "We're going on a date Babe."

They spent the entire day together. She was surprised at how at ease she felt with Santana. There were no uncomfortable lapses in conversation, and she didn't have to work hard to think of something to talk about. It just felt…right to be with the latina.

What's more, she didn't get the usual feelings of impatience and boredom she felt with other people. Too often, she discovered that out of bed, some people just weren't interesting at all. Santana was funny and sexy. She seemed to know instinctively what Brittany liked. It was uncanny at times how well she knew her—but that was hardly surprising. After all, they'd known each other for a long time.

She also discovered what a tactile person the latina was. She was always touching her, either at the small of her back, the curve of her waist, or merely by linking her fingers with Brittany's. This was all new territory to her. She'd never been touchy-feely with her lovers. She never wanted to be the clingy type. But she loved touching Santana and being touched by her.

The day flew by without her noticing it. That was another thing. She'd never spent an entire day with previous lovers. Too much togetherness was a turn off for her. What had happened to her rule of always keeping it casual? Nothing serious, that was her motto. Commitment was something she just wasn't into. This thing with Santana wasn't any different, right? We're just two consenting adults enjoying a sexual affair, she insisted to herself. Besides, Santana just wasn't the type to settle down. She'd seen too many women come and go in the latina's life over the years to believe that she would settle down any time soon. When they broke up—and she was sure they eventually would—then she'd just accept it and go on. She'd get over Santana…wouldn't she? Just enjoy this time with the latina, for as long as it lasts. Somehow the thought didn't sit well with her no matter how she tried to convince herself. She pushed it aside as she followed Santana into her kitchen for some dinner.

It was a revelation to her how easily Santana moved around the kitchen as she made the spaghetti sauce and put pasta in the boiling water. With her chin propped in her hand, she followed the smaller girl with her eyes. She's so gorgeous and sexy. The top few buttons of her shirt was casually undone showing off her ample cleavage to Brittany's hungry eyes. Her denim shorts barely long enough to cover ass and showing off her smooth tanned legs. And that ass… The shorts, softened from numerous washings, clung faithfully to the latina's firm butt.

Santana caught a glimpse of her grin. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking you would sell a ton of those shorts if you just posed like that in an ad," she said impishly.

Santana blushed furiously. "No thanks B." Santana shot her a heated stare. "But you look better than I ever did in that shirt, though."

She hid a smile, oddly pleased by the compliment. "I didn't know you could cook San."

"I figured I'd do the cooking tonight B," she answered dryly. "I haven't forgotten your attempt at lasagna."

Brittany flushed and smacked Santana in the arm as she passed by. "Ouch," she exclaimed. Santana couldn't quite mask her teasing grin.

"That's what you get for bringing that up," Brittany sniffed. She laughed. "How could I forget? The lasagna was so hard it tasted like Italian cardboard."

Brittany picked up a couple of wineglasses and stomped over to the table. "So cooking is not one of my strong suits."

Santana wrapped her arms around her from behind and pulled the pouting blonde into her arms and nuzzled her neck. "Baby we can order in every meal, I don't care. As long as I can have you naked in my bed every night, I'll be fine."

Brittany felt her heart rapidly beating in her chest. _Now what did she mean by that? She was talking as if she wanted a long-term relationship. Probably just a slip of the tongue,_ she reassured herself. Her attention was diverted by the hard cock brushing against her ass. "We'd better eat before we get sidetracked," Brittany finished faintly.

Santana laid out bowls of spaghetti on the table before wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "I agree. We need to keep up our strength." When Santana was in a teasing mood, she was damn near irresistible. She wasn't a bad cook, either. The spaghetti was delicious. Brittany hid a small smile at the way she kept touching her. Long fingers smoothed down her arm before grazing her thigh. The constant sensation kept her simmering.

"Spend the night with me," she invited huskily. "The whole night, Britt. No sneaking out."

Brittany bit her lip and tried to explain. "Santana, I'm not in the habit of spending the night—with anyone. I've always been that way."

The latina's eyes darkened. "I'm glad to hear it B."

Brittany's gaze slid away. "Please understand."

"Baby I want to sleep with you in my arms. I want to wake up with you beside me." Santana nuzzled her neck. "Please B?"

Her heart melted. She wanted that too. But she'd always held steadfast to her rule of not staying the entire night. The words "long-term" and "commitment" kept flashing in her mind. It would be easier to bounce back and escape unhurt if she kept a certain distance in the first place.

Santana sucked the soft skin on her neck. "I don't snore. And I promise not to hog the entire bed. Ok britt?" Brittany uttered a hesitant chuckle. What was the harm, just this once? Would it be too bad to actually sleep with the latina? Damn it, she was softening and she knew Santana knew it. Santana's hands roamed up and down her back, ending by cupping her ass and pulling her up against her . Her eyes drifted closed. It really was a no-brainer when Santana was touching her like this. How could she say no? Ignoring the little voice inside her mind that whispered don't do it, she finally nodded. "Okay."

The gleam in the latina's eyes was thoroughly primal and sexual. Anticipation skittered down her spine. Sex. It hung thickly in the air and turned the atmosphere several degrees hotter. A strong. smooth hand found its way under Brittany's shirt. "Eat up, Baby. I've got big plans for you."

Dappled morning sunlight shone through Brittany's hair giving it a beautiful golden glow. Santana had been unable to take her gaze off the blonde since she came down the stairs. The latina breathed deeply, slowly sipping her coffee. Breakfast with Brittany was cozy and intimate, the silence companionable. Contentment settled on her shoulders. She could very easily get used to having Brittany around. Absently rubbing the soles of her feet as they perched on her lap, she studied the blonde thoughtfully. She spread cream cheese on her bagel and chewed slowly, her eyes on the newspaper. Her hair was pinned haphazardly on top of her head, long shiny strands brushing her cheeks. Even without makeup, her skin was clear and smooth. No one had ever looked more beautiful to Santana than the blonde angel sitting in front of her did right now.

As a rule, Santana never invited girls to stay overnight. Too often, it resulted in misunderstandings and expectations. She'd also come to realize long ago that she couldn't stand the nonstop chatter most girls seemed to find necessary. Brittany was different. She was just as content to read the paper with her, not filling the silence with meaningless conversation. They'd always gotten along.

Santana remembered the time they got stuck in a snowstorm in her family's cabin up in the mountains. She smiled at the memory. Everybody else had gone into town to take in a movie. Brittany had pleaded a headache and stayed behind. Santana had found herself making up an excuse to remain in the cabin. To keep Brittany company? Maybe. She couldn't remember. A blizzard had suddenly blown in, trapping them inside the cabin for two whole days. She realized now she'd had far more fun then, than she dared admit. They'd played Monopoly. She grinned. Brittany had a strong competitive streak in her. Before she knew it, she'd bought most of the properties and she'd had to pay her exorbitant rent every time she landed on any of them. Santana had beat her soundly in chess. The blonde trounced her in three games of pool. Brittany absolutely had no talent for poker but she was hell-on-wheels with blackjack. She also had a wicked sense of humor and made the latina laugh until they were both rolling on the floor.

They were compatible on so many levels.

Even then, she had noticed the tempting curve of wide lips. Santana had caught herself looking at the long, smooth legs that seemed to go on forever, always wanting to reach out and run her hands along them. She knew someday that the innocent blonde angel would be sexy as hell. But she was Brittany, Rachel's best friend. She was like her little sister, for God's sake. She was around so much—she was like a member of the Lopez family.

When the weather had cleared, she had even let Brittany drive her most prized possession, a little Italian sports car. She roared into town, proudly showing off her newly acquired driving skills. Santana laughed and bought her ice cream, only to witness her broken heart when they caught her boyfriend in the ice cream parlor with another girl. She took the heart broken blonde home, letting her cry it out. She didn't tell Brittany about going back to see the lying son of a bitch later and teaching him a lesson he would never forget.

"Stay the fuck away from Brittany," Santana warned in a coldly furious voice. The jackass wiped the blood from his lip. "What do you care? What's a college girl like you doing with a high school chick like her, anyway? Is she giving you some? Don't tell me you like her," he sneered.

Santana had broken the boy's nose. She had never resorted to violence before. Sure she got into a lot of fights but it was always only verbal. Somehow seeing the hurt and tears in Brittany's eyes had triggered something in her. Stunned, she'd driven home, pulling into a deserted parking lot along the way. The words the boy had thrown at her brought a prickling of unease to her mind. Was it true? Did she like Brittany in that way? At the time, she'd dismissed the thought. She'd concluded she just felt overprotective, much like an older sister would.

Had she been kidding herself, even then?

Pulling herself back into the present, her gaze was once again drawn to Brittany's mouth. For as long as she'd known her, Brittany has had an adorable habit of nipping the soft curve of her lower lip. In that instant, Santana felt a curious tug deep in her heart, a feeling completely unfamiliar to her.

_Am I falling in love with Brittany?_

Santana stilled. The boy's words came back to haunt her. Had it started then, when she'd seen the stricken look on Brittany's face and just wanted to wipe it all away? Was that when she'd started feeling differently about her? Maybe. She didn't know. Couldn't tell. Had she always felt this way but been unwilling to face it? A dozen questions flitted through her mind, questions she didn't know the answers to. The only thing she was sure of was that she felt deeply about Brittany.

Out of bed, she felt at ease with Brittany. In bed, the blonde set her on fire. Brittany was the perfect woman for her. Santana lips twisted wryly. It had to be one of life's greatest ironies that she was falling for the commitment-phobic Brittany Pierce.

Brittany chose that moment to look up and throw her a puzzled smile. "What?" she asked, wiping playfully at her face. "Do I have cream cheese on my face?"

As Santana sat there struggling with her newfound feelings, she watched Brittany's smile fade uncertainly. Something indefinable and intense hung over them, turning the atmosphere thick and heavy.

"What's wrong San?" she repeated faintly.

"Come here B," Santana commanded gruffly. She pulled the blonde onto her lap, wrapping an arm around her possessively and arranging her thighs over her own. It was easy enough to lower her shorts and pull out her cock. Brittany's breathing grew shaky and uneven. Her cock slipped inside Brittany in slow degrees. Santana tightened her jaw.

"You're so tight baby."

Brittany moaned softly.

Santana's heart thudded loudly in time with the blonde's. "Take your top off, Britt."

As fast as lightning, Brittany whipped the shirt over her head. Santana bent and pulled a swollen nipple into her mouth. All rational thought threatened to fly out the window at the sensation of being inside her again. _Control. _Santana needed to slow it down and control the pace. A slight shifting of Brittany's hips made the latina grip her tight and steady. Brittany whispered her protest.

"San, please."

Santana's eyes glinted with lust and desire. "Tell me you need me B." Santana moved just enough for Brittany to throw her head back in ecstasy.

"Say it, Brittany. Say you need me to fuck you now."

A shuddering breath escaped her. Santana's tongue went around and around the taut nipple, circling but not quite touching the aching tip. "I'm waiting Baby."

Brittany cupped her face in her hands and looked directly into her dark eyes. "I need you to fuck me now San. Please fuck me hard"

"There's nothing wrong with saying you need me Baby." Santana thrust deeply, but slowly. "See what you get in return?"

"I want more, San. Harder please."

Whatever control Santana had, broke at that point. "Ride me, B. Fast and hard."

Santana braced her legs as Brittany began to ride her furiously. She was breathing hard, her pulse jumping crazily. Every stroke took her deeper, drove her higher. Santana's fingers dug into the delicate skin of her hips as the sexy mewling noises she made consumed her. The ride was fast and furious. Dimly, Santana heard Brittany's breathless cry as she shuddered. Her orgasm triggered hers, pleasure shooting from the base of her spine. Santana sought to surround Brittany with her warmth and fill her with her essence, to make Brittany feel what she was feeling. The tiny kisses she peppered on the blonde's shoulder soothed her, gradually helping her relax.

"Move in with me B."

Brittany froze in her arms. "What did you say?"

Santana tenderly pushed her damp hair aside. "You heard me," was the latina's gentle answer. The atmosphere between them noticeably cooled. Wordlessly, she pushed out of the latina's arms and pulled on her discarded shirt. "I can't do that, Santana."

Santana's jaw tightened. The use of her full name didn't go unnoticed. "Why not Brittany?" Blue eyes flashed at her in anger.

"It's crazy, that's why. We've only spent one night together and already you want me to move in?"

"We've known each other for a long time," Santana argued, barely keeping her temper in check.

"That doesn't mean anything," Brittany replied flatly.

"It does to me." Santana eyed her stiff back, noting the angry set of her shoulders and the muscles she held so tightly. "I have never invited a woman to spend the night with me Brittany, much less move in. It's not a commitment I take lightly."

Brittany winced. "It's too soon."

It was too late when Santana realized her mistake in using the "c" word. Fuck, it's too late to take it back now. "Too soon?" she repeated harshly. "I've been through enough relationships to see that this is different. I'm not just jumping blindly here." She dared Brittany to disagree. "You know me better than that B."

Her lips thinned and she stubbornly remained silent. Unable to help herself, Santana moved closer to her. "We have something special. I knew it from the first moment I took you into my arms. I tried hard to resist you." She gave a humble laugh. "It was a losing battle. Why do you think I tried so hard to ignore you? I knew once we got together, it would be unlike any relationship you or I had before. I just knew it deep inside." She willed Brittany to see her point. "We've known each other too long, Britt. We know each other too well for this to be just a sexual affair. I'm willing to see where it takes us." She tipped her chin up.

"Are you?"

Brittany spun around, removing her hand. "You don't understand." Santana doggedly followed her, turning Brittany around to face her. "On the contrary, I understand you very well." She was determined to keep her voice calm and steady. "I know how you operate B. How many times have I seen you run away at the first sign of serious involvement? You shy away from commitment. The poor fools didn't know what they were getting into." Her eyes grew somber. "I do."

Santana breathed deeply to ease the tightness of her chest. "Baby this is all new for me, too. I've never wanted anybody the way I want you." She curved her hand around Brittany's nape, rubbing her soft skin in an attempt to maintain some kind of closeness with her. "I want to spend Saturday afternoons with you and then have leisurely Sunday breakfasts together." The image brought a smile to the latina's lips. "Don't you want to see where this might lead? Take this chance with me, Britt. A leap of faith, hmm?"

A fat tear rolled down Brittany's cheek. "It's just the sex."

Santana snorted gently. "Give me some credit B. I can pick up the phone and have a willing woman here in an hour," she said bluntly. Santana struggled to make her understand, she needed to make Brittany see the truth in her words. "We have something special B. Don't throw it away."

"Why can't we just have sex like other people?" Brittany cried in frustration.

Santana's nostrils flared. Brittany was so damn stubborn. "I don't want an affair Britt. I want a committed relationship with you."

Brittany bit her lip. "That's something I can't give you San."

Santana's reply was short, concise and had Brittany wincing. "It's all or nothing, Brittany."

Shoulders stiff, Brittany turned and walked away.

"You're scared of commitment, I know that." Santana's words stopped her midstride. "I'm willing to wait while you deal with that. I need you to face your fear so you'll be free and clear when you come back to me." Santana deliberately infused her voice with confidence. "I'll be waiting Britt."

Without speaking, Brittany turned and faced her. Her beautiful blue eyes were dull with misery. Santana braced herself against the sight. "I will not play games with you, Britt. This is between you and me. We will work this out." Her lips firmed. "No other person will be involved." At Brittany's faintly puzzled look, she continued. "I'll give you time, but you have to play by the rules." Santana held Brittany's eyes to emphasize her point. "I don't share."

Brittany whirled and left the kitchen. Santana raised her eyes heavenward and hoped Brittany would look at the mussed sheets on the bed and remember every single mind-destroyingly erotic thing they'd done to each other last night.

She stood silently by the stairs when Brittany came down, her face carefully devoid of any emotion. Brittany's steps were heavy as she stepped out the front door, not bothering to look at the latina. Santana's heart sank. It was only by sheer force of will that she managed not to go after the blonde and make her listen. She would give Brittany space, for a limited time, to resolve her personal issues.

This was something she needed to do on her own.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

OK so i decided to go with the original story i had planned and to finish this with the original 5 chapters. I know you guys wanted me to make it longer but i'm just not sure. I hate writing them with other people and i was having writers block wondering what i'm going to do. So i figured I should just stick to my plan. I hope i satisfy all of you with this chapter. there's gonna be an epilogue to this which i will post tomorrow latest. I wanna thank my new friend definitelyalopez for all your ideas and feedback. I'm sorry i didn't make this longer but you gave me a plot for a new fic. thanks a lot for everyone that read and reviewed. i hope this measures up to the standards. enjoy..

* * *

Chapter Four

Brittany kicked the thick blankets aside, her legs rubbing restlessly against the soft sheets on the bed. Barely five minutes had passed since she'd last checked the time. It was close to midnight, and she wasn't feeling the least bit sleepy. Her mind was churning with thoughts of Santana.

Since walking out on the latina a few days ago her nights had been sheer torture. Plagued by insomnia, she'd tossed and turned every night. Brittany plumped a pillow and hugged it tightly. Blood was pumping heavily through her veins and her breasts ached with tightly puckered tips. Her skin was sensitive to the slightest touch. Like an addict, her body was looking for a fix—a fix that only one person could give her. She eyed the phone longingly. Should she call her? How long could she last like this? She turned away only to look back a second later. Before she could change her mind, she picked it up and punched her number. Santana answered on the second ring.

"I can't sleep," Brittany said without preliminaries. Her voice throbbed huskily with longing.

"Me either."

Brittany imagined the latina lying on her bed wearing absolutely nothing, the sheets resting provocatively low on her full hips. Her sigh whispered over the phone.

"I could be there in a few minutes, Britt." Santana's raspy voice was sinfully tempting. "You're hungry baby."

Brittany moaned softly in agreement.

"All you have to do is tell me what I want to hear." The sexy tone was persuasive, enticing. "Tell me and you won't have to suffer sleepless nights, craving the satisfaction only I can give you babe."

"You want me as much as I want you San." She dared Santana to deny it.

"I do baby." There was no hesitation in the answer. It was clear and direct.

Brittany was bordering on desperation. She needed to sway Santana from this ridiculous notion of commitment. Her voice lowered seductively. "I'm touching my breasts, pretending it's you, San. Squeezing and tugging my nipples. Your touch is rough, yet gentle as you fuck me."

The deep breath Santana released echoed loudly in her ear. "Do you know what I did last night, Brittany? I got myself off thinking of you. I pictured you lying on my bed, naked and waiting for me. I imagined your pussy, moist and glistening, open and begging for my touch."

It was now Brittany's turn to inhale sharply, little points of pleasure attacking her sensitive skin. Her pulse rate accelerated.

"But it wasn't enough B," Santana said flatly. "I need the real thing. I need you just like you need me."

Arousal fed Brittany's frustration. "The real thing is right here San. You can have me anytime."

When Santana spoke, her voice had more than a hint of frustration, too. "Tell me what I want to hear B and I'll fuck you long and hard, in every possible way." There was steely determination underlying her words. "But until then, we'll just have to suffer nights like this."

Brittany bit back an angry retort and sought to get even instead. She allowed the longing and need she felt to surface in her voice as she pushed her fingers deep inside her body. "I'm pretending it's your fingers inside my pussy, Santana." A moan wound its way from between her parted lips, her breaths coming faster. "It feels so good, oh God." Her eyes drifted shut as she sought her clit and massaged it softly. Already slick and wet with arousal, her fingers slid smoothly inside her passage. She panted and dimly heard Santana expel a shaky breath. Too hungry and too long denied satisfaction, she came quickly. Shudders overtook her body and she whimpered in the back of her throat. The silence over the line was telling.

Brittany gripped the phone tightly. "That's what you're missing San."

With that, she hung up. A great yawning emptiness took over and quickly dimmed the pleasure she'd received from her orgasm. It was temporary and hardly enough. She pressed the heel of her hands against her closed eyes. Though she hated to admit it, Santana was right about one thing. She needed her inside her, nothing or no one else would do. Only Santana could put her out of misery.

* * *

One hellish week had passed since she'd walked out on her. She had done nothing but toss and turn every night, lying awake until the wee hours of the morning. As a result, she was tired, irritable and unable to focus on work. In a vain attempt to get Santana out of her mind, she agreed to go out with a man she didn't even like.

"Is something wrong with your food, Brittany?"

She blinked. Whatever had possessed her to go out to dinner with Noah Puckerman anyway? Oh sure, he was attractive, if one liked the bulky, muscular, bodybuilding type. She didn't.

A small smile parted her lips. "The food's fine, Puck. I don't mean to be rude, but my mind is on work." _Liar._

He nodded in agreement. "You work too hard. What you need is a man who will take care of you so you won't ever need to work another day in your life."

She frowned. What kind of a life is that? Puck owned a string of highly successful gyms and was obviously a rich man. He'd pulled out all the stops to impress her. The restaurant was exclusive and intimate and he'd ordered in flawless French. It wasn't his fault her mind was on a certain dark-haired, brown-eyed stubborn but sexy latina who made her shiver with just one heated look.

Puck leaned forward. "You look beautiful."

Brittany bit back a sigh and discreetly checked her slim watch. Has it only been an hour? "Thanks."

He covered her hand on top of the table. "I'm glad you're here with me tonight."

Her response was lost as her gaze was drawn near the front of the restaurant. The maître d' was leading the way for a pretty blonde and her date. Her eyes narrowed in recognition. _Santana. What the hell? _Santana's gaze was inscrutable as she looked at her and Puck, touching briefly on the hand that still covered hers. For a moment, she thought she saw a flicker of anger flash in the deep brown eyes but it was gone too quickly. In answer, her eyebrow rose as she looked at Santana and her companion.

Annoyance shadowed her expression. _She certainly moved on fast_. Her spirits sank further when she saw they were seated only a couple of tables away. Santana calmly looked back at her. What did she expect anyway? Her gaze slid over the latina and her companion disdainfully before she deliberately turned away. The blinding smile she awarded Puck gave him pause, before he recovered enough to shoot her an intimate one of his own. Purposefully drawing him out with cleverly worded questions, Brittany listened with half an ear and smiled until she thought her face would crack.

A headache was beginning to pound at her temples. Taking a sip of iced water, she dabbed at her lips with her white linen napkin before excusing herself to go to the ladies' room. It was thankfully deserted. Several deep breaths helped calm her down. _Fuck Santana and her date. I don't give a damn. She's welcome to have her._

The door opened and closed behind her. The lock clicked into place, echoing loudly in the empty room. She looked up to find Santana by the door.

A torrent of conflicting emotions flooded her. "Santana," she greeted her coldly. Her gaze raked over Brittany mockingly as she stepped closer to the blonde.

"Enjoying your date, Brittany?"

She whipped around to face the latina. "Enjoying yours?"

One step was all it took to bring Santana flush against her. With a finger, the latina traced her glistening lips.

"Has he fucked you yet?"

Her breath caught at Santana's blunt words, every muscle stiffening in anger.

Santana smirked. "I'm guessing he hasn't. What are you doing, Brittany? Trying to prove to me that you've moved on?" Santana's voice reverberated with the anger she was making no effort to hide.

Brittany's eyes narrowed. "Are you following me? How did you know I'd be here tonight?"

Santana's smooth shoulders moved in a careless shrug. "Rachel told me."

Brittany drew in a shaky breath. She'd talked to Rachel this morning and casually mentioned she had a date. Traitor. Forcing herself to stand still, Brittany endured Santana's hot gaze as it moved slowly to the low neckline of her dress. In an instant, her nipples were hard as pebbles, feeling Santana's gaze like a physical touch. Warm moisture pooled inside her core.

Santana's lips curved smugly. "Having fun on your date?"

Brittany lifted her chin. "As it happens, I was enjoying myself until you showed up. Go away, Santana," she added dismissively.

Santana's eyes darkened in anger. "Did you forget the rules, Brittany? This is between you and me. We're not allowed to bring anybody else into this."

Cold dread slithered down her spine. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar," Santana shot back softly. Without warning, she pulled Brittany's dress up to her waist and tugged on her flimsy thong. The material ripped easily. In shock, Brittany was unable to protest as Santana pushed her up against the marble sink and knelt in front of her, shouldering her legs apart. In a flash, latina's stiffened tongue honed in on her slit and marked her territory. She gasped helplessly.

Santana ate her. Right there in the bathroom of the small, exclusive restaurant. Helpless and powerless to resist, she whimpered and arched. Her body went soft and pliant. The brush of her tongue wasn't gentle—she demanded and received a response. She had no mercy, no qualms about seducing her. She took her clit and bit at it gently. Brittany shuddered violently as Santana fucked her with her tongue, stabbing as deep inside her as she could. With her head tipped back in wanton abandon, she gripped the sink behind her and hung on. A scream formed deep in her throat. Santana took her so quickly, so erotically that she lost all control. She barely bit back her cries as she came. Pleasure hit her intensely, robbing her of breath, leaving her damp with perspiration. Her body shook with small aftershocks. Her breaths came in harsh pants and were the only sound to be heard in the bathroom for long moments.

Santana's eyes glittered darkly. "Come home with me B."

In the silence, the doorknob rattled loudly. They heard a woman's voice through the door. "Hello? Is anybody in there?" Brittany frantically straightened her clothing. "I can't." Santana stilled her hands and kissed one palm sensuously. "I don't want to play games with you, Britt. I need you in my bed."

The doorknob rattled again. The woman's irritated voice floated over the locked door. "I'm getting the manager." Her angry footsteps drifted away.

"We have to get out of here," she hissed, completely missing Santana's narrowed gaze. Without saying a word, Santana turned and left. Shaken, Brittany took several deep breaths and splashed cold water on her face. Her galloping pulse showed no signs of slowing down. It was a few moments later before she felt calm enough to walk out of the bathroom. Any second now, Puck was going to come knocking on the door, wondering what the hell was keeping her.

Santana was right outside the door. Brittany threw a glance over to her table and frowned to see Puck wasn't there. Suspicion began to take root in her.

"Where is he?"

Santana shrugged. "It seems he found my date more…ah…willing."

She glared at her. "What do you mean by that?"

The look in Santana's eyes was all too innocent. "They left a few minutes ago B. Come on, I'll take you home."

Brittany swatted her hand away. "I can take a cab."

Santana stood in front of her, a strong, hot, sexy immovable object. "You can either come with me quietly, or we can make a scene."

Brittany rammed down on the insidious arousal weakening her resolve. "Oh is this where you hit me over the head with your club and drag me off by the hair?" she asked sarcastically.

Santana's jaw tightened grimly. "We can do this either way. Your call, Brittany."

Her fists clenched in anger. "You're a bitch Santana. Do you know that?"

In horrified fascination, Brittany watched as Santana's control broke. She barely muffled a shriek when Santana picked her up and threw her over her shoulder. More than a few people threw them curious glances, whispering at the sight. Mortified, Brittany shut her eyes to block out the scene of her humiliation.

Santana's car was parked out front. Brittany let out an angry huff as Santana hustled her into the front seat of the car and quickly fastened the seat belt around her. Santana didn't miss her furtive glance at the car door.

"You can try B, but I'll just drag you back."

Seething with anger, she averted her face and ignored the brief glance Santana threw her way before pulling out into traffic. Brittany took in the passing scenery. "This is not the way home."

The latina didn't even look at her. "I'm taking you to my place so we can talk."

She scoffed at that. "Talk?"

"Yes, talk," Santana shot back. "Maybe if you're a good girl, I'll fuck you later and put us both out of our misery."

She was furious at her body's reaction. Why, oh why was this woman so irresistible to her? She was like a magnet that continually drew Brittany with her sexual pull. "You wish," she managed to retort with convincing disdain. She turned her face to the window, determined to ignore the smirking latina.

Apparently content to let her simmer in silence, Santana drove to her house. She threw the car into park and fairly dragged Brittany through the front door before slamming it shut.

"Sit."

Brittany's chin rose in defiance. She chose the chair farthest away from the latina and looked at her stonily.

"I've tried to be patient, Brittany, but patience doesn't work with you. I'm done playing games." Santana's voice was dangerously quiet. Feeling at a distinct disadvantage from where she sat, Brittany stood up. "I can't believe you would stoop to force." She felt reckless, her anger mixed with arousal. This wasn't happening, damn it. Cursing the weakness that attacked her defenses, she stood her ground and faced the fiery latina. "I know there are plenty of women out there who would be more than glad to take my place."

Santana's brows drew together, her face red with anger. "This must be my punishment then," she snapped angrily. "Because I want a stubborn, willful woman who is itching for a knockdown, drag-out fight."

Brittany glared at her stubbornly.

"Aargh fuck this shit, there's only one way to communicate with you." Sanatana moved so swiftly that Brittany could only gasp in surprise. Santana lifted Brittany over her shoulder and proceeded up the stairs.

_Fuck Not again._ Brittany kicked her ineffectively.

"You better tie me down, because that's the only way you're keeping me here," she declared. Her voice was coldly furious, her face red from hanging upside down directly in line with Santana's tight ass.

"Wanky." Santana strode into her bedroom and dropped Brittany like a sack of potatoes on her bed. The impact knocked the breath from her and held her immobile for precious moments, long enough for the latina to fish something out of her drawer. Santana threw a leg over both of Brittany's to hold her down while she made quick work of her dress. In no time at all, Brittany was naked.

Next, Santana took both her arms and fastened them above her head with leather handcuffs. Brittany struggled furiously, pulling at the restraints. Santana tied her to the thick columns of the headboard.

"Let me go," she demanded angrily. Her nipples hardened in the cool air of the shadowed bedroom.

"You really think I believe this angry, outraged act B?" Santana asked mockingly. She speared Brittany's core a heated glance. "Even now, you're getting wet wondering what I'm going to do to you." A forbidding smile played around her lips. "Perhaps I'll blindfold you. Deprivation of senses heightens pleasure. You won't know what to expect. You'll try to anticipate what I'll do."

Brittany glared at her, chest heaving with every breath.

Holding her gaze, Santana began to undress. Brittany stubbornly averted her eyes.

Santana chuckled softly. "Look at me, Brittany."

Still determined to defy the latina, she closed her eyes. If she was honest with herself, she'd turn and look her fill like she really wanted.

"Look at me, or you won't like the consequences."

Something in Santana's tone made her obey. The latina was naked, Her luscious boobs looked absolutely delicious and her cock standing at rapt attention, proudly erect and unashamedly aroused. Brittany's mouth went dry. Her eyes were glued to Santana's body, shamelessly wandering between her ample chest and her hardened penis. Brittany's thoughts written plainly on her face as she licked suddenly dry lips.

Santana followed the progress of her tongue and gave a throaty chuckle. "You can do whatever you want with me later," she said thickly. "For now, I have to teach you a lesson."

"Lesson?" Brittany croaked. Fresh moisture flooded her pussy.

"I am the only one who can give you what you need, Brittany." Her body reacted traitorously to the latina's closeness. "Your little act of defiance tonight didn't work. You couldn't take your eyes off me. You were so upset because you were jealous."

"I felt nothing of the sort," she denied huskily, her eyes drawn like a magnet to Santana's hot body. _God, I wanna kiss every inch of that skin and take her in my mouth. _

Santana rubbed her lips. "Such lies from these lovely lips." She bent low and licked the blonde's ear. "You're used to being in control of your emotions and your feelings. You can't control me. You can't control your body that's begging to be fucked by me."

Santana ran a hand over her stomach. Her muscles contracted at her touch.

"Let me go, Santana." Her movements screamed the exact opposite as her legs fell apart to expose her weeping slit. Santana chuckled softly as she pressed a soft kiss on Brittany's lips. "One week was long enough for me," she whispered. "I missed you so much baby. I couldn't sleep."

Santana looked at her expectantly. Brittany's eyes flashed in defiance despite her state of immobility. "All right. I couldn't sleep either. Satisfied?"

"Not by a long shot." Santana tweaked her nipples gently before pulling one between her lips. The rough rasp of her tongue made Brittany moan helplessly.

"I love your breasts. I love their shape, the way they fit in my hands. I love their taste."

Brittany tossed her head against the pillow, pulling at the restraints. Santana peppered her navel with soft licks before moving downwards, her shoulders keeping Brittany's thighs apart. "Do you want me to fuck you, Britt?"

With a moan, Brittany pushed her hips closer to the latina. "Yes," she hissed.

"Then you're going to have to beg me for it." Her eyes widened in disbelief at Santana's words. "I can go on all night without making you come."

"Why are you doing this?" she cried in frustration.

"I want to prove to you that no one else can give you what I can. I'm the only one who can fuck you into a mindless frenzy." Santana's hard, determined tone was at odds with the gentle way she licked all around Brittany's core.

"You can have this every night baby. All you have to do is admit that I'm the only one you want."

Brittany shook her head in mute denial. With a small grin, Santana settled between her thighs and sought the hidden folds and hollows of her core.

"Ohhhh god," she moaned helplessly.

Santana was relentless, determined to make her beg. Brittany barely hung on to her sanity as he licked and lapped at her. Her gaze grew unfocused as she looked down at the latina's dark head. Her moans intensified. She was almost there, so close, so—

Santana stopped.

Brittany sobbed in protest. "San, please don't do this."

Slowly moving up her sweat-dampened body, Santana leaned over her, her eyes closed tightly. She held her cock by the base of the shaft and pressed tightly. A moment passed before Santana breathed deeply.

Brittany's lips parted, her gaze glued to the latina's profusely erect cock.

Santana reached over to the nightstand and picked up a thick tube. Brittany's eyes widened as the latina spread a generous amount of lubricant on her palm and proceeded to coat her penis slowly.

Apprehension warred with desire inside her. Desire won. "Santana?"

Excited anticipation was thick in her voice.

"Don't worry. You'll like this." Santana put her hands under Brittany's knees and pushed up, the position leaving her open and vulnerable. The broad head of her cock nudged the puckered opening of her ass. Her breath caught in her throat. There was no possible way Santana was going to fit in there.

"Relax Baby."

"You're killing me San," she groaned, trying vainly to shift her hips.

Santana easily held her firm and steady. "Babe, you'll be reborn after this." Her finger went to Brittany's soft core and began a steady, mind-destroying massage to her clit.

Pleasure began to work its magic, making her body pulsate deeply, boneless and pliant. Santana's cock pushed through the initial tightness of her rectal muscles before she stopped. "A-Are you…?" she trailed off helplessly. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head at the incredible pleasure/pain that paralyzed her.

Santana grunted and pushed in slowly, inch by inch, until she was completely inside her.

Her breath rushed out. "Oh, God San."

Santana's eyes locked onto hers. "Feel good?"

Brittany was unable to answer, bathed in sweat and panting harshly. She felt every inch of Santana inside her, initiating muscles unused to such penetration. Unable to help herself, she moved. The slight movement only lodged Santana deeper. "San, please," she begged. "You have to move.

Oh!"

Her thoughts scattered with a touch of Santana hand. Two fingers slid in her center and found her spot, starting a maddening come-hither motion.

Brittany was mindless at the assault on her senses. "Fuck me, please," she begged unashamedly, beyond caring. "Please San."

"Feel what your body is telling you Baby. This pussy," Santana's fingers plunged deep into her, "this ass," she punctuated her words with deep thrusts, "is mine. Your body recognizes it even if your mind doesn't Britt."

Brittany was moaning, out of control.

"You can deny it all you want, Brittany. But you want me and nobody else."

Santana's words brought her gaze up to the latina. Her jaw was tight, her face dotted with sweat. "Say it."

"Santana," she gasped.

Santana stayed unmoving deep inside her. "Say it Brittany."

Brittany's eyes softened in surrender. "I'm yours San. only yours," she choked out breathlessly, her voice broken. "Fuck me, please."

The deep brown eyes flared with satisfaction. Santana began to fuck her in earnest. Brittany writhed on the bed, whimpering helplessly. The sensations that bombarded her drove her insane, her whole being concentrated on the forbidden place where they were joined. Santana had been ruthless in making her beg. Now that she had surrendered, she fucked Brittany like a crazed animal.

Brittany was with her every step of the way, riding every wave and roll of pleasure that slammed through her. At last she screamed and threw her head back, bucking out of control. She tightened rhythmically on Santana, lost in the throes of her orgasm. _I'm dying_, she thought hazily.

Santana plunged into her one final time before going off the edge. Brittany whimpered and clung to her, wrapping her arms tightly around her. It went on and on. By the time it was over, she was utterly drained of energy.

Santana kissed her tenderly. "I love you, so much Brittany."

Shock rendered Brittany speechless.

Tenderly, Santana pushed a damp lock of hair away from her cheek. "I know you're scared of commitment B. I'm willing to wait and work this out. I just want us to be together." Santana's lips touched Brittany's again and again. "I can't let you go baby."

Exhausted and sated, Brittany blinked away the tears that pricked the corner of her eyes. She watched silently as Santana released her from the handcuffs and rubbed her wrists gently and gave soft kisses to both wrists.

"Don't say anything right now B," Santana whispered softly. "Just open yourself to the possibility."

Brittany's heart ached. "Why San?"

"Because I love you," was the simple answer. "Baby as long as we're together every day and every night, I'll be happy."

Brittany clung to the latina tightly and buried her face in her neck. She didn't know what she'd done to deserve this chance at true love. Deep in her heart, she knew she loved Santana as much as Santana loved her. But old habits died hard.

It was difficult to let go of her fear. Santana believed that they had a future, which was enough for her. With a small sigh, she settled deeper in the latina's arms, her eyes closing as she fell in a deep, dreamless sleep.


	5. Epilogue

A/N

Ok guys this is it. I hope all of you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it. thanx for all the reviews. let me know what you think..Enjoy.:D

Epilogue

Cool, early morning sunlight peeked through the open drapes and into the small breakfast nook. Dressed in one of Santana's shirts, Brittany rubbed her foot against the latina's thigh, enjoying the soft, rasping feel of Santana's body against her skin. Mornings like this were her favorite. It was intimate and cozy, filled with simple togetherness. It reminded her of the first morning they'd spent together in this house, one year ago.

One year. Had it been that long? She'd moved in and now felt as though she belonged with Santana. Her eyes shone softly with love as she looked at her. Santana never failed to take her breath away, even with her hair messy from sleep. Unable to contain her excitement, she pulled down the newspaper Santana was reading.

"I sublet my apartment yesterday," she announced.

The latina grinned. "I know."

She frowned. "You know?"

With a nod, Santana put the paper aside. "Uh-huh."

Brittany leaned back with a pout and a sulky sigh. "Oh! Well then I'm not excited anymore."

Santana gave her an kind smile before pulling her onto her lap. "There's not much I don't know about you, Baby." She kissed her. "Did I thank you for the wonderful meal you cooked last night?"

Brittany flushed with pleasure. "Only about a hundred times."

Santana's chuckle was muffled against her neck. "I loved it. Everything was perfectly cooked and nothing burned."

With a laugh, she hugged the latina tightly. "Thank you. I think."

Santana leaned back. "But don't feel like you _have_ _to_ learn how to cook for me, Baby."

"I _want to_ do it for you." Her parted lips touched the latina's. "It gives me pleasure." The kiss lengthened and deepened. Reluctantly, Brittany tore her lips away from Santana before she got completely distracted. She looked at the latina shyly. "Will you marry me?"

Santana didn't speak. Brittany watched her swallow and looked at her anxiously. Santana cupped her face in her hands and looked directly into her eyes. "Yes."

Without giving her time to respond, she pulled Brittany to her study. Santana went behind the desk and took out a velvet box from the drawer. Inside was a beautiful square cut, sparkling diamond, nestled in a thick platinum setting.

Brittany's vision was blurred by the sudden tears in her eyes. "It's so beautiful San. since when have you had this?"'

The ring slid on her finger, a perfect fit. "I've had it since the day you moved in Baby." Santana tipped her chin up. "I knew you would come around. I just had to be patient. Even though you agreed to move in with me, you were wary enough to keep your apartment." Santana's voice was filled with gentle reproach. She held up a hand when Brittany tried to speak. "You needed to have something to fall back on in case things didn't work out between us. Oh, ye of little faith."

Brittany wiped her tears away. "I know. But now I'm ready to make the ultimate commitment." It didn't even hurt anymore to say the word, she realized.

Santana drew her in for a kiss full of love. "I wanna get married soon Baby. We've wasted enough time. I wanna call you my wife and let everyone know that you're mine forever"

Brittany nodded without hesitation. "I talked to my Mom last night."

"And?" Santana prompted. Her hands slid under Brittany's shirt, pulling down her thong. Tanned fingers busily delved between her thighs.

Brittany's breathing quickened. "She thinks her latest marriage might work out for good, after all." Her eyes drifted closed, her legs opening obediently for Santana.

Santana lifted Brittany in her arms and her cock slid home. It was a perfect fit. Conversation ceased as Santana started to move smoothly in and out of Brittany. Brittany hugged her tightly, lost in the joy of being with her. She'd been resigned to spending her life alone. She'd never thought she'd find true love. Her lips curved as pleasure began to take over her senses. Life had a way of working out.


End file.
